1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat insulation compositions and methods, and more particularly, to epoxide insulation compositions and methods of using the compositions for insulating fluid containers such as pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid containers such as vessels and pipes are often insulated whereby the fluids therein do not readily gain or lose heat by heat transfer through the walls of the container. Insulated pipelines and pipeline bundles made up of one or more pipelines positioned within a larger diameter outer sleeve have been developed and used heretofore. Such pipelines are commonly utilized for transporting oil and gas produced from wells underwater or underground. The pipelines have heretofore been insulated by filling the spaces between the pipelines and the outer sleeves with insulating compositions such as foamed hydraulic cement compositions.
When a foamed hydraulic cement composition is utilized as insulation between a pipeline and an outer sleeve, the cement sheath formed is subjected to various shear and compressional stresses during the life of the pipeline. For example, when pressures and/or temperatures, the pipeline expands both radially and longitudinally which places stresses on the cement sheath often causing cracks and loss of insulation properties therein. Another stress condition and loss of cement sheath insulation properties results from water being trapped in channels or pockets therein and from exceedingly high pressures which occur inside the cement sheath due to thermal expansion of the water. The thermal expansion often occurs as a result of high temperature differentials created during fluid production which cause the water to be vaporized and create high pressures. The high pressures can exceed the collapse pressure of the pipeline and/or cause leaks in the outer sleeve. Still other conditions occur which cause loss of insulation properties as a result of the stresses exerted on the completed pipeline, cement composition and outer sleeve during the transport, installation or other movements of the pipeline.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved heat insulation compositions which are resilient whereby they can resist failure as a result of movements of the insulated container to which they are applied.